The present invention relates to an envelope and document feeder for an inserting machine. It is primarily directed to an envelope feeder; however, it will be recognized that the present invention has utility in feeders for other kinds of documents and materials.
Envelope feeders are very well known for their capability and use within inserting machines. These feeders are rigidly mounted structures which are typically arranged at a downstream location of the inserting machine, adjacent to the mailing machine portion of the inserting machine. These prior art feeders are designed to receive and hold a stack of envelopes on an inclined surface which leads to a feed path and a stuffing or inserting station. The problem with these early feeders has been that it is difficult to clear jams and to otherwise gain ready access to the feed path associated with the entrance to the inserting machine.
The present invention overcomes the obstacle of lack of accessibility while also providing a solution to retaining a stack of envelopes from sliding down into the feed path when the feeder is being opened and cleared of jams or misfed envelopes.